No one Knew
by liylagrimm
Summary: She was left alone past her breaking point. But when she finally does something about it. She catches the eyes of the Host Club their new mission being to try and make her happy once again. Can they do it? Or will it all end in misery?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club if I did things would be different

A/N: So I got this idea and started to write it I have no idea where its going to go. All's I do know that this might be a Kyoya/OC or Tamaki/OC who knows! Anyway please review and tell me what you think! I will try to update 3-4 days like my other story!

Warning: Attempt of suicide and cutting.

She was a third year student at Ouran High. Not that anyone would notice though she thought as she sat in class before it started. No one ever noticed her. Why was that suddenly going to change? She knows that all she is is a waste of space. She's reminded so every day when she's home. She looks down at her diary and continues to write down her pain and sorrow, the abuse of her parents, the way her piano teacher would look at her, the judging eyes always staring down at her. She shuddered more as she thought of it and wondered if today was finally the day. The day she would find the way to the roof of the highest building and finally be at peace.

Today wasn't a bad day by far. The sun was out the cherry blossoms were in bloom and everyone seemed happy in there little worlds. She scoffed knowing that no one would notice it. For some reason when she was around ten years old people stopped noticing her. She remembers she used to try to do anything to get their attention. Now she was just used to it.

She admitted to herself that it does hurt alot though. She sighs and looks for her razors in her bag just in case she can't find the roof today at least she will have momentary peace. Walking down the empty hallway she rolled up her sleeves of her dress taking of the gauze on one of her arms and dug the razor into her skin as she walked.

She had a small smile on her face as she felt the sting of pain and the rush of blood come out of the cut. Knowing it wouldn't last she watched as the blood came out no longer feeling the pain of the cut, however the pain in her chest going down some. Not nearly enough though. At that thought she shook her head. She couldn't cut like she normally would in the middle of a hallway at school. If someone managed to catch her.

She shuddered at the thought. Continuing her walking she got out a tissue dabing the blood of off the cut and putting the gauze back on her arm and pulling her sleeve down. Now she wasn't stupid she always cared for her cuts after she did them, she didn't want there to be a chance that scars would remain. That would cause to much to explain and she would be caught. She couldn't have that happen under any circumstance.

When she came up to a flight of stairs she smiled slightly, maybe today was her day. She began to walk up the stairs taking her headphones out of her backpack and her ipod she put them on and pressed play. The first song that played made a sad smile go on her face. She began to word the lyrics to the song as she walked. Becoming out of breath from her asthma and the expance of stairs she didn't care and continued to walk. Taking no breaks.

About fifteen minutes later the stairs finally stopped and a door was in front of her. She almost jumped up and down in glee. She opened the door and rushed outside seeing the world from on top of a roof for the first time. She took off her headphones and ipod and backpack putting them on her backpack she silently said goodbye to them. Her ipod being her only friend was a sad thing indeed.

She let her mind wander as she looked over the edge of all four sides of the building debating which side to jump off of. She wondered if anyone would notice immidetly if she didn't jump off the front entrance side and if they would only find her because of the stench of her decaying body. She wondered who the first person would be to find her things. To read all of her secrets and reasons for not wanting to live anymore.

She decided to jump off of the side that was the front entrance so people will notice and tell her parents. Oh your kids finally dead. She snickered at that thought and watched as boys and girls left the school talking smiling laughing getting into their limo's not having a care in the world. It made her want to puke. She had already climed over the railing and was holding onto it getting ready to jump off she took one last look around and jumped off. A smile in her face as the world went dark around her she finally thought she was free.

Takashi was looking out the window when he saw a girl that looked somewhat familar falling past the window to the ground. Getting up suddenly and fast he stopped the host club in his tracks as he ran out the room to the girl on the ground outside. The rest of the host club members immidetly ran after him wondering what was going on.

Kyoya said his hasty apologies to the girls who were there and left running with them. When they all reached Takashi they gasped. They saw him kneeled next to a girl that had blood surronding her, her arm looked like it was broken also. Bent a way a arm should never be bent.

"I-is she still alive?" Tamaki asked the unsaid question that they were all thinking currently.

"Barely" was the reply he got from Takashi, Looking over to Kyoya. He saw that Kyoya had his phone in his ear and he was talking his blazer taken off and his sleeves of his shirt pushed up as he went to the girl in front of him. He got to work having the rest of the members help when they could.

Well the ones that weren't indisposed Hikaru and Kaoru were sent to the nurses office after puking Haruhi taking them there. Tamaki looked like he was going to pass out but continued to try and help anyway.

This girl will live and surivive this Kyoya thought as he treated to her wounds the best he could until the ambulance came to take her to one of the many Ootori hospitals.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club if I did things would be different

A/N: So I got this idea and sadly it doesn't seem like anyone's really into it so far but I have a lot of idea's for it and I plan to keep on writing it. I'm currently leaning toward this being a Tamaki/OC but you never know. Review and tell me what you think. I will update whenever I have finished a chapter but no later than four days. Hopefully. Also I know that it's pretty depressing right now but the story will get happier! Enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO

She came to consciousness and was aware that she had something uncomfterable in her arm and that it smelled like medicine. She groaned inside her head not opening her eyes yet. I'm in a hospital. Great that means someone decided to try to 'save me' she mentally scoffed at her thought. She was going to kill whoever didn't let her die. Maybe she should have jumped off not near the main entrance. She cursed herself it seemed like a good idea at the time.

When she heard footsteps approaching she regulated her breathing to make it seem like she was sleeping. As she heard the steps come inside her room she wondered vaguely who was visiting her. Maybe it was her mother and father coming to choke her. Instead she heard a sigh.

"When do you think she'll wake up Kyoya?" A voice asked. She wondered in her head Kyoya whose name was Kyoya and why was it familiar.

"She should be waking up soon, she will be groggy though because she has a major concussion and has been through surgery. So none of your random antics Tamaki." Tamaki? She thought who is that! Ugh she thought she never did pay attention to first names only faces and last names.

"Yeah, I know Kyoya. You know our next mission is going to be to make her happy" She snorted at that yeah right me happy good luck with that bud. When she didn't hear a reply she realized that she made a noise. Shit! she thought. Better just play it like you just woke up.

Wearily she opened her eyes to find a blonde haired boy with purple-blue eyes sitting beside her looking at her with concern. Oh now she knew who he was. It was Souh. He should be easy enough to kill she thought after that. Looking around she also saw a boy with black hair and glasses on that blocked the view from his eyes. She thought for a moment than remembered his name was Ootori. Harder to kill she thought sadly.

"Why am I here." She demanded to know glaring at the both of them. She saw Ootori or Kyoya clear his throat. Staring at him she waited.

"Now that you are awake I need you to sign this saying you will go to counseling so we can release you." She glared harder at him.

"FIrst of all im not signing shit. Secondly do NOT call me by that name I HATE my last name. Thirdly you did not anser my question Why. Am. I. Here." She demanded to know her tone going icy to the point where Tamaki shivered and scooted back a little.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up looking at his booklet. "Well May-senpai you are here because of your attempted suicide you have a major concussion and a broken arm. It's suprising you don't have more injury than that considering the length you fell." Well damn it may thought. She knew that she should of thought of a higher place.

May glared and yanked the needle out of her arm swinging her legs off the hospital bed. "Well thanks so much for telling me whats wrong but ill be leaving now" May growled out more than pissed off that she wasn't dead yet. She watched as Suoh gaped at her as she got up off the bed.

"You can't leave! You are not well!" Tamaki declared getting out of his stupor and standing up determination in his eyes.

"Tamaki is right May-senpai, you are not legally allowed to leave until you have agreed to counseling and even then you would have to stay another hour or so." As Kyoya said this May's eyes went blank her face shifted to indifferent.

"If you say so." May said smirking on the inside as there guards dropped momentarily and that's when she bolted. Running out the door she took a left running as fast as she could.

May could hear the yelling and the running behind her but she tried not to focus on that and focused on getting away. So she could go and find her peace. So she could die. When May heard the steps get closer to her she tried to run faster she had to get away. May screamed when she felt arms wrap around her stomach and pick her up.

"No! No no no!" May screamed trying to get away from the person holding her to no avail. "Let me go! Let me go!" May could feel the burning of tears coming in her eyes and silently cursed herself she couldn't cry here she wouldn't. Unaware of how many people were actually watching her she continued to scream and get away from the person holding her.

"No" At the very deep male voice May turned around to look at the person who was holding her. It was a guy with coal eyes and short black hair she immediately recognized him, he was in her class. His name was Mori she thought..

"Mori-san. let me go." At the look in his eyes May knew that wasn't going to work she debated what she could do, he was smarter than Suoh and Ootori. With thinking for about 30 seconds May got her idea letting her tears fall she looked up at Mori and could see the shock on his face. "T-takashi you're hurting me" May whispered loud enough for him to hear her and he let his grip on her loosen a bit May took her chance.

Dropping out of his hold May ran down the hallway taking a lot of turns to confuse the people chasing her. Looking back after a few minutes May found that she had lost them. Looking around May found an elevator. She went into it and saw that this building had 6 stories. May let a small smile escape her as she clicked the button that said 6.

Wiping her eyes May scowled at herself of course she just had to pull the crying act. As she tried to lift her left arm she was stopped by the pain coursing through it despite the cast. Dang May thought. Must of bumped it on something. She winced and ignored it as May traveled up the hospital. When she got to the 6th floor she wondered where the place to the roof was. Or if there was anything else she could use here to end it all. She began to wonder around.

May walked into one of the rooms and found a bunch of needles and the like. She shuddered she hated needles with a fiery passion but continued to look for something else she could use. Opening the drawers May found surgical tools. Grabbing the sharpest one she could find. She debated on where would be the best place to cut. May frowned because she couldn't cut her wrists as she normally would.

Debating on it May took the tool and dug it deep into her right leg and dragged it across her skin feeling the sting and the rush of blood much more than normal come out. Getting up slightly leaning on her left leg May went back to her search of the stairs. May could feel the blood running down her leg and foot leaving a trail down the hallway. She couldn't bring herself to really care however.

Kyoya being beyond furious was a understatement. He had each host looking for her except for Haruhi who was looking on the other side of his floor. Their were many things in this hospital that she could kill herself with if she absolutely wanted to. With a glare to the air Kyoya went back on his search for her.

Tamaki knew that the 6th level was closed off to people except for surgeries and meetings. So he didn't expect to find her but when he saw the blood on the floor leading a trail panic coursed through his veins and he started running toward the girl that haunted his memory. After following the trail of her blood for about five minutes he saw her. May was limping heavily seeming to be looking for something.

"May-senpai!" Tamaki called out before he could stop himself. He cursed himself as she turned around fear plain in her eyes and began her attempt at running. Tamaki was able to catch up to May easily running to her he picked her up bridal style despite her struggling.

"No! No!" May screamed, she didn't want to have to go to counseling to deal with her 'family' anymore. She wanted to be gone. "Leave me alone! I want to die!" She could feel tears going down her face but couldn't do anything to stop them as the world went fuzzy around her than she heard.

"You saved me once. Now it's my turn to save you i'm sorry if im late but im here now" Confusion surrounded her mind as she tried to remember what Suoh was talking about before she went unconscious.

Tamaki looked down at the girl that he was holding. Ijyuin May. He remembered the first time he actually met her clearly but wondered if she remembered him. From that day, oh so long ago. Tamaki jogged to the elevator and clicked the button for the second story there he found Kyoya easily and watched as they took May away to stitch her leg up. A couple of tears fell down Tamaki's face as he whispered.

"I will save you this time May." Tamaki whispered aware that Kyoya heard him and that he knew what had happened that day seven years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club if I did things would be different

A/N: So I'm pretty awful I haven't updated this in so long but here it is! The new chapter! Thank you everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed! It's not much happier right now but it does get more interesting. Review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

P.S I will try to update every four days!

CHAPTER THREE

May groaned as she woke up once again and glared at the ceiling. Not bothering to look around her she tried to get up but found that her legs were strapped down by something looking down May saw that her legs were indeed strapped down she also saw that her arms were strapped down. Most likely because she tried to run away. Trying to move her left leg she winced and saw the stitches. May grimaced slightly thinking great more scars another reason for people to hate me. Looking reluctantly around the room she saw Ootori in a chair at the window typing on his computer.

"Why exactly am I strapped down Ootori" May nearly growled out. She watched as Ootori looked up from his laptop and push his glasses up a bit.

"Oh, I see your awake May-senpai." Kyoya looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You are strapped down to the bed because you are seen now as unstable. Until you agree to councling three days a week now instead of once which is what is was before. You will not leave this room." The small glare that May gave Kyoya turned into a full blown glare.

"I refuse counsling. Counslers are creepy assholes and I don't trust adaults." May barely resisted the urge to spit at Kyoya. Knowing it wouldn't do any good she settled for more glaring. She saw Kyoya smirk and felt like he had expected her to say that. It was unsettling to her.

"I belive we can make a comprimise than. If you are willing." Kyoya said this smirking and shutting his laptop. May gulped a little tempted.

"What kind of comprimise.?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well as I have a degree in Counsling I could be your counsler. You can not get out of that. We will do it at the host club at Ouran three days a week. The comprimise is you can choose not to talk at all during our meetings or talk. It's your choice." When Kyoya finsihed talking May bit her lip it was tempting. She had been to councling before. She knew what they did if you didn't talk to them.

"I'll do it." May decided hoping that this would be easier. When Kyoya smirked at her she wondered if she made the right descion. Kyoya went up to her with a few papers in his hands.

"Now before i unstrap you I need you to sign these papers." Kyoya said to her. She tried to read the papers but couldn't read them. Never getting the glasses she needed seemed to make her vision worse.

"What do they say." May asked.

"They simply say that you agree to the comprimise and insure that you will go to the club three days a week for the sessions." May didn't see anything wrong with that so when Kyoya put the papers near her hand and she signed them with the pen he placed in her hand for her. When May finished signing the papers Kyoya took them and put them in his breifcase that she hadn't noticed before.

"I will unbound you now. But you can't run away otherwise you will beyond help for what I can do." Kyoya said this as he came back over to May. May nodded right now she just wanted her razors that were hidden in her room. She didn't care about running away currently. May watched as Kyoya unbound her when he finished she sat up relived that she could.

"When am I allowed to go home?" May asked Kyoya. She frowned as she saw him twitch and look uncomfterable for a second before the mask came up again.

" Unfortuantly because no family members came to get you and ignored the hospitals calls your parents have been charged with neglect and are legally not able to take care of you any longer." As Kyoya said this light flashed in his glasses so May couldn't really tell what he was thinking.

"So who am I living with now? Or am I living on my own?" She questioned hopefull for the last one. If she lived alone she wouldn't have to deal with people bugging her to be someone she's not.

"You would be living alone but it was deemed unfit because of your situation. You are allowed to live at your house that you live in now for a week. By than you have to choose between where your going to live. You have the choice of living with one of the host's. I assume you already know who they all are."

May's head was reeling she had to live with one of the hosts?! Aren't they all guys. Oh this so did not go well with her but she didn't show it deciding to put up a mask that just showed indiffrence she nodded. At least I can get back to the house and pack my razors away May thought and smiled a little on the inside.

"So what's my diaognosis" May said pointing to her arm and leg.

"You had a concussion a broken arm and you needed six stitches on your leg. You're lucky that it wasn't more." Kyoya told her and May scoffed. Yeah lucky right she thought.

"Oh yeah you never ansered my question. When am I able to leave." May demanded to know. She hated hospital's. She needed to get out.

"I suppose you could leave now." Kyoya said. As he said this May put her legs over the bed and got up.

"Cool. Oh did anyone find my bag on the roof? It has my cell and stuff.." May asked hesitantly.

"Yes. It's at the front desk just ask for it and it will be given to you." Kyoya told her pushing up his glasses. May nodded her thanks and left the room to the front desk. The lady didn't even look up at her. Probably didn't even notice her. May sighed in her head. Looks like things were going back to normal.

"Excuse me" May said watching the lady jump and look at her startled than compose herself.

"Yes ms. ?"

"Ijyuin, May. I need my clothes and my bag please." At May's name she looked shocked for a second than recovered and gave May her things.

"Thanks." May said leaving to the bathroom. Once May was in the bathroom she looked in her bag for her clothes and found her black tang top with red lace in the middle and her red skirt with red skull knee high socks and her harley davidson boots. With a small smile she changed into her outfit with some difficulty not being able to use her left arm.

After a couple minutes May left the bathroom getting her Ipod out of her backpack she put her headphones on and walked out the hospital doors. Pushing shuffle on her ipod she put it in her bra for a moment as she looked for her phone from her backpack once May found it she closed her backpack and put it on her back. Grabbing her Ipod she turned the song up a little bit and started walking.

~ Two Hours Later ~

May looked at the gate to her house. If she could even call it that and sighed. Pushing the gate open she walked into the driveway she found that it was oddly deserted, normally there were maids tending to the garden out front but there wasn't one in sight. Shrugging May opened the front door to the house and found herself met with weary glances from the maids. May was now curious calling over one of the maids who was the closest thing May had to a friend. May stared at her. The maid kept twitching and was looking down at her shoes.

"Yuki, What's going on" May asked almost afraid of the anser as she paused the music on her Ipod and took the headphones off letting them hang around her neck. Yuki looked up at May than looked around nervously before replying.

"Mrs. and are furious at what you pulled at school. They ordered everyone that if they saw you to get them immidettly. I don't know what there going to do." Yuki finsihed looking worried for May. May shrugged it off looking away from Yuki.

"Most likely nothing that's new. You better go Yuki, it would be worse if we both had to be punished" May said this with no emotion looking at Yuki. Yuki hesitated for a moment before hugging May and running off. May shook her head and wondered what her parents were going to do this time. Walking over to the stairs she sat down on the third one and put her headphones back on drifting off from the world she closed her eyes.

A/N: Oh yeah tell me which host do you think May should live with? That will be interesting! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC if I did things would be different.

A/N: Yes I know I updated late! I apologize! I hope to make up for it by updating again in a couple hours! I know this chapter is shorter than my other one's but I felt like it was a good place to end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and etc.! Hope you all enjoy and please review!

CHAPTER FOUR

May woke up to a stinging in her cheek and Miserable at best by Mayday Parade playing in her ears. Sighing she opened her eyes and met the glaring ones of her mother. May stopped the music on her Ipod and took her headphones off letting them hang around her neck.

"Hello Mother." May said with indiffernce in her voice. Not even looking at her mother instead she was looking toward the door that led to the main living room and the quickest way to May's room.

"You're a disgarce! May look at me when i'm talking to you!" May's mother shrieked grabbing May's chin and yanking may's head to face her mothers. May just stared at her no emotion on her face or in her eyes.

" I want to die mother how does that make me a disgrace? Who wouldn't want to die being stuck with a vile thing like you stuck as a mother." May said knowing that it would hurt her mother the most to say those words but not caring at all. May watched her mother flinch back as if May had slapped her than rage cover her face.

"How dare you!" May's mother grabbed May by her hair yanking her up from the spot on the stairs and started to drag her across the floor. May taking steps with her mother so her hair didn't get pulled fully out of her head. Her mother dragged May into the living room and up the stairs and into a medium sized room practically throwing her in there her mother glared down at May.

"Wait until your father gets home and he'll deal with you!" Turning her mother slammed the door and May heard the familiar clicks of the locks that were outside of it.

Carefully rubbing her head to ease some of the pain May got up and looked around her room. What did she want to keep? May knew that if she opened up to Kyoya the littelist bit that she was going to be out of this house nearly as soon as she said it. Grabbing her second backpack she got started.

May decided to pack her laptop her drawings and her things for her drawings and her storys. Along with a few outfits that she actually wore May decided it was time to jump out of the window. Her father was actually coming home. May shuddered at the thought. He must be furious at her if he's actually coming. May hadn't seen her father since she was ten and wasn't looking foward to seeing him once more.

As May opened the window about to jump down she wondered where she was going to go. Kyoya Ootori popped into her head. As reluctant as that thought was he could make it so she wouldn't see her father again. Nodding her head in determination she put her headphones in pressed play and jumped.

Falling from a second story window with two backpacks on and a broken arm wasn't exactly her brightest plan May decided. She slowly got up cringing at the pain in her muscles but started to run across the yard anyway.

Mad world by Gary Jules started playing from her Ipod and May had the urge to laugh. Mad world indeed. After about fifteen minutes of running May doubled over next to the fence trying to catch her breath. After about a minute she declared herself okay and looked up at the fence. Carfully she started to climb up the fence with one arm. After about ten minutes May finally had climbed the fence and jumped down when she was around two feet high from the ground.

Ignoring the pain in her leg and arm she ran. Hoping that she wasn't to late and that her father wasn't on his way to the house yet May continued to run to the hospital. May noticed a Limo on the road near her and tried to run faster afraid it might be her father. May felt a hand grab her arm and panicked trying to get away.

"Hey calm down May-senpai" A voice said May turned around to see the face of Kaoru Hitachiin. May instantly stopped paniking pulling it into herself and with a glare yanked her arm back.

"What are you doing here." Hikaru came up next to Kaoru and looked over at May.

"Kyoya-senpai didn't call you? He said there was a situation at your house and you needed to be picked up." Hikaru said sounding slightly mad. May looked back and forth at the both of them for a minute than decided that the Ootori's were people that she definatly didn't want to mess with.

"Fine." May stated than grabbed her other headphone. As she said this Kaoru opened the door for her and she went into the limo with the twins following her. May leaned her head against the window as she pressed play on her Ipod and wondered what her life was going to be like from now on.


End file.
